YOU STOLE MY HEART WITH YOU
by luddysencho9
Summary: Since the day Luffy join the school, since the day he meet her, no, it was since his eyes feel in her beautiful eyes, that's the time I feel in love with her, and I don't know why I just can't convince to her even though she is the one who stole his heaRT


**a/n; hey everyone thank you for choosing to read this, its not a bad story just have fun, btw today's 25/12 so MERRY CHRISTMAS to you all my beloved readers, all the authors and my favorite author YASA-CHAN too. I wish you a blessing and a filled of forgiveness day, it will not be a xmas fiction since most authors here would do, this story was on my computer for 5 days and when I finished it, it was today….alright alright ignore me and on to the story fellows**

**DESCLAIMER; ODA-SENSAI owns ONE PIECE, merry xmas ODA-SENSAI**

* * *

><p>Luffy goes to school every day just to see her, Nami a young pretty girl, she's been the same group of friends who Luffy hang out with but they were not this close friends. She mostly would go with her girl friends and do what any girls do, (gossip, shopping, going to beauty centre and all other stuffs). Nami was walking in the school hallway with robin and Vivi, they were all on their way to the first class,<p>

"We now have history" Nami said,

"My favorite subject" Robin replied while smiling.

"No doubt" said Nami while narrowing her eyes.

Vivi laughed and was looking ahead, "look, their the others are!" she pointed

Nami turned her head and saw Sanji and Zoro arguing and usopp was trying to stop them, and there was Luffy, standing and laughing at their friends who are trying to start a school fight as usual, Nami smiled a little "_naïve and cute as usual" _thought Nami, robin noticed her

"Hey guys" said Vivi,

"Vi~vi swaaa~aaaaan, Na~mi swaaaa~aaaan, Ro~bin chwaa~aaaaaaan, its gooo~oood to see you my ladies" Sanji left the guys and jumped beside the girls

Zoro grunted at sanji's stupiedness

"good morning boys" said robin smiling

Nami was trying her best to act normal around him but the way he was looking at her made her crazy "_stop looking at me, you are embarrassing me, man I am sure my face is soo red, I wish he don't notice it._" As if he heard her and stopped starring at her, "_how can I tell her, what if she rejects me?_" thought Luffy, just thinking of this idea made his heart in pain, what will happen if it really she would do it.

"come on we will be late, I don't want to be punished like last week" said usopp while glaring dagger at Zoro and Sanji

"last week?" questioned Vivi

"I guess you were not here, Sanji and Zoro where fighting as usual but no body , usopp was trying to stop them but with no use and came 15 minutes before the class was over and the teacher gave them a detention to3 f them" explained Robin

"Ahaaaaaahaaha, can't forget how was your face expression, it was the funniest thing I ever saw" laughed Luffy

"I guess then you are useful at laughing then" replied Zoro

"but at least he is not like some idiot who would be lost in the school, how long do you need to learn this, probably it will take forever" murmured Sanji

"I heard you dartboard" yelled Zoro

"what did you just called me marimo" cried Sanji

"DARTBOARD"

"MARIMO"

"EGG PLANT"

"MOSS HARIED MONSTER"

"OK OK, we got it we got it, you two hate each other or that's the way you two express your love to each other" smirked Luffy

"WHAT THE HELL LUFFY" both shouted and started to chase after Luffy who was running away from them laughing like a mad man.

Nami was smiling while walking to her class too, "he might like you back, why don't you tell that you like him" asked Robin

Nami shook her head "maybe because I am scared to get rejected" she replied

"maybe he likes you and he can't convince cause of the same reason as you do and you two will be forever get stuck in this situation" added Vivi

"you two are right maybe then when I get the opportunity to do so" she smiled and continued her way.

The class was boring as usual. Luffy was starring at her and she was sitting in front of him,

"_you really did stole my heart Nami" _and then he sighed,

The teacher closed the book and removed a paper, "students as every exam would be near, I would like to separate the students into pairs so you can study and help each other. you can't skip it because the marks will be added to the exams as well" said the teacher and then took the paper and started calling the names of the students

Luffy was boringly staring at his window "_stupid exam when the hell will end_" he thought

"and at last Luffy and Nami" declared the teacher

Luffy's and nami's eyes were wide as saucer and were blushing.

"I will be with him"

"I will be with her" they thought at the same time

Later that the day when the school has came to an end, everyone else went back to their homes except for two people who were standing silently at their school playground

"um so wh-where you would like to go and study" Luffy broke the uncomfortable silence

"I- I really don't know, do you have any idea?" she replied

"hmm?" he pouted and putted his fingers on his chin, thinking of some idea

She smiled "is it ok to go to your home?"

He blushed knowing someone where already there "I don't think so it is a good idea, I mean ace and your sister-"

"oh right sorry, I forget" he didn't need to complete, they must need an A-L-O-N-E time or else they would be hanged alive

"what about mine, it isn't far from the school" suggested Nami

"I guess there isn't any other solution then" he smiled, and they started walking. in the past 2 minutes they were walked in silence and it was eating her nerves, she was looking at him. he was just walking calmly putting his hands at back of his head, chewing gum and was "_thinking, I wonder what he is thinking about_" asked herself, she was watching him all the time he takes steps while walking and she was starring at his face, she frowned a little feeling weird feelings in her stomach but it wasn't bad "_is it ok to tell you how I feel right now, I wish I can get the answer from you!_"

"do you think its ok?" and then he looked at her for an answer. She blushed not knowing what he meant by "_he can't know because of just I wish for right?_" "um- sorry I didn't get you what you meant?" she tried to smile and hide her face by turning a little away from his stare

He blinked twice and said, "do you think it's ok if I will be studying with you in your home? What I meant to say is- um- how can I say? " he was scratching his cheek with his finger and he looked embarrassed, "it is ok Luffy ask what you want?"

"what I want to ask is-" *growl~~* he blushed and looked away "I am kinda hungry, I usually eat when I go home first"

She smiled and laughed at him "it's ok, why didn't you ask, let me think, how about spaghetti for lunch, that's what I can cook at least better?"

"I am ok with any food" he smiled, "oh look here we are already" said nami and then she removed the key from her bag and opened the door.

They entered the house and removed thier shoes and place aside, she putted her bag on the floor and entered the kitchen

He was looking around the living room "comfy" he commented

"you said something?" she asked coming out the kitchen putting on an apron

"I said your house looks comfy" he smiled at "_and you are looking cute_"

"thanks, oh and come here you can take some snack until lunch" then she entered the kitchen

He went in and looked around he saw some chips packet and went over there when he caught it he smiled "Doritos is my favorite especially the sweet chille" he took 2 packs and went to the fridge, he opened and saw 1 mountain dew was left, "is it ok if I take this, it's the last one!" he asked her

She looked at him "yeah sure why not"

"thanks Nami you are the best" he flashed his grin to her, it made her blush "_if I get distracted from, sure we will be starved till death_" she thought to herself

"why don't you go watch the television while I prepare the lunch, it's in the living room" she asked him

"good idea!, thanks again" he went out of the kitchen and sat on the couch of the living room and took the remote controller from the coffee table and started surfing at the channels, "_hmm, maybe then I will take this chance and convince to her, either its today or never_" he frowned a little "_I guess after we study, who knows how the situation will turn and then maybe we will stop studying or maybe she will throw me out of the house or maybe she will even no longer be friend or maybe all good things will happen and we will happy together forever and get married and and- wait a minute_" he tilted his head a little left and pouted and eye burrows knitted "_why the hell am I thinking deeply, that's not um- yeah that's not the real me_" he signed and started changing the channels "I guess then I will just ask and hope nothing turns bad" he murmured to himself and smiled a little. He stopped changing the channel and smiled like a big idiot and threw the remote on the side of the couch "I love the Simpsons" he grinned and started laughing now and then "MAN I LOVE THIS ANIME AAAHAHAHA"

Nami came out of the kitchen holding a tray, 2 plate filled with spaghetti and 2 glass f orange juice; "Luffy, what is funny?" she was curious. She walked to him and stood at the back of the couch where he is sitting, "hmm Simpsons, no surprise" she walked around the couch and sat next to him, she putted the tray on the coffee table and took a plate, "here it is" he took it "enjoy it" she smiled to him, "thank you" and started eating it.

The next 10 minutes they ate in silence, everything else was quite except of course the sound of the T.V.

"so, what do you usually do in the weekends Luffy?" she tried to open a conversation

"nothing s interesting you know, sometimes out with my friends, at times Ace and me go to somewhere we can have fun like, like last week we went to water park and watched some amazing fishes, sharks octopus and all other sea animals" he grinned remembering all the good time he was having fun with his brother

"you seem having fun in your life then" she smiled but dropped her head a little down

He noticed her sudden change of her emotion even though she was smiling, "do you don't have fun at weekends?" he asked

"I wish I do, but" she don't know if she want to say it, she looked at him and he was looking straight to her eyes waiting what would she say.

"but, I- I mean no one does" she was looking at the floor

"no one does what?" he asked questioningly

"no one does call me or invites me to go out shopping or do anything fun together"

"what about your sister?"

"she would be busy in her job, and whenever she would have a free time, she would ask me if we can go out shopping or something"

"then why do don't accept her offers?"

She raised her head and looked at him "I know her very well that she loves Ace and would do anything to see him that's why she at least visits your house for only 30 minutes, she goes to him when the lunch time from her job its only 30 minutes, the good news is her job is not far away from your area"

His eyes widen a little "I know how much she loves him"

"so you sacrifice your opportunity of fun for her love to my brother" now he understood everything, she nodded her head

He gave her a weak smile"nami, I am sorry for not inviting you in the weekends"

"it's not your fault for not knowing me very well"

"I thought you would say no to me or just punch me off like you always do when I make you mad" he said

She just shook her head, "its ok Luffy"

"but Nami I promise you I will call you to join us next time, I promise" he smiled

***ring….ring*** luffy's phone was ringing

"hello….ow Ace how are you doing…..I am at nami's house for some school work I need to finish…..yeah I did it my lunch…in 2 hours I would be back…ok then see you later big bro" he hang off his phone

"speaking about 2 hours studying, we need to start we kind of wasted our time talking" she said and stood up and went to her bag an carried it

"but it wasn't useless, I knew you better, how soft and kind hearted you are towards your loved ones" he smiled and carried his bag too

"let's go to my room" she was blushing at his compliment or whatever he said to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Later after 2 hours of studying history…..<strong>

"aaaaaaaaah at last I can rest right now" he laid on his back and closed his eyes resting a little

She dropped her pencil aside and sighed satisfied that they finished mostly everything, she thought he was going to give her I hard time by being idiot but he was not stupid at the studies she thought he didn't know anything but answered all the questions

She looked at him _"I need to tell him what I was waiting from long time ago"_ she thought and was about to say, "its show time Nami" she murmured to herself

"Nami" he frowned still his eyes closed and putted both his hands at the back of his head

"from long time I wanted to say, since the time I meet you, I was having a little crush on you, and then days and days passed, months and months passed and my feelings for your you grew deeper and then I started to understand that it was not a normal crush, i-I started to fall in love with you Nami and I know I can't live without you, I never approached you because I was scared to get rejected from you, but it is ok if you never return the same feeling, I just wanted to remove this thing inside me" he breathed in and sighed with satisfaction "I am feeling good now that I told you" he opened his eyes and looked at her t see what was she doing.

His eyes grew wider when he saw her eyes filled with tears and she was biting a bottom lips "Luffy"

"Nami sorry if made you sad I just was trying to-" he was cut off by a pair of lips blocking his lips

He was not getting at first but understood that she was not sad so he putted both of his hands at the back of her head

So that he can pull her closer

After a plain complete minute they break the kiss for some air and were both panting for air

"Luffy you read my mind *panting* I was going to tell you the same thing you said"

He smirked "so, it means I beat you on this then"

"yeah you did" she gave him a small kiss on his lips "Luffy, I love you, and I know its early to say that but i want to be with you forever, no joke no one did entered my heart like you did"

"I love you too Nami" and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

*knock…knock* "Nami are you still both studying still"

Both of them jumped from their places, she stood up and Luffy sat crossed legged looking at the other side

"yeah nojiko, we are coming after we clean up the books all around" she answered

"do you think its better to just keep a secret for a while"

"yeah I agree with you" and started cleaning the mess all around the bed

From the other side of the room, Nojiko was leaning at nami's room door, she smirked "it will no longer be a secret, everyone and especially Ace will know before the morning of the next day comes" she smiled and walked away from nami's room

**THE END…**


End file.
